


Kinktobyleth Day 2: Rimming

by NidoranDuran



Series: Kinktobyleth [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kinktober prompt fills themed around different Byleth ships. Day 2: Dorothea/Male Byleth, rimming with a side of Ingrid voyeurism.





	Kinktobyleth Day 2: Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list i'm using offers multiple choices per day, and occasionally I'll slip in a bonus kink. This time, rimming as the main choice, voyeurism as an extra touch.

"Pay close attention to this one," Dorothea said, grabbing at Byleth's hips, tugging him into position and lining him up, pushing steadily forward. Her eyes paid one last little glimpse to the incredibly pink Ingrid, who stood in awe at the sight of the professor with his pants around his ankles and Dorothea pushing her face right into his ass, making that first drag of her tongue up between his cheek,s which drew a long, low shudder from him as he felt the pressure hit hard. "Mm, that's louder than I expected out of you, professor!" The faintest, most playful smack across Byleth's ass showed off Dorothea's delight at this situation before she dove back in for more licks, aggressively pushing on with greater, deeper confidence on this go around.

Ingrid was ever grateful to Byleth and Dorothea in particular for helping her get out of the arranged marriage plans that would have certainly ruined her life, but when Dorothea promised to give Ingrid some good advice on how to find a better man while also telling Byleth she'd reward him, none of this was what Ingrid could have imagined. She would have been fine just giving a thank you and scurrying off, truly, but now, as she watched Dorothea eat Byleth's ass--a sexual act she learned about only when Dorothea first explained it mere seconds earlier--she found herself frozen in place and unable to look away.

With Byleth confused by how much his help really needed a reward like this, Dorothea was the only one in steady in their footing, and she delighted in being able to shove forward, spreading his cheeks ride and licking all over his ass with something to prove, moaning louder as she showed off a talent that rarely came up. "Most guys don't ever earn this from me," she noted, and Byleth shuddered as her fingers danced down from his cheeks, one grabbing at his cock and starting to pump, moving with careful and precise motions that felt all the more sinful and frustrating for how easily they came to Dorothea, how ready she was to lick his ass.

Byleth hadn't known a damn thing about this either, but as the slithering motion of her eager tongue circling his ass hole brought on the most confused and guilty sorts of sensations, he also didn't really want to argue against it, finding it to be the most unexpectedly amazing thing he'd ever felt. His body shook, and his cock ached in the steady grasp jerking along his shaft, as Dorothea made no attempts to slow down or halt her approach. It was the least chaste that Dorothea had ever been, and that was a bar that left Byleth reeling as he took his rimming as best he could, which was with lots of gasps and shaky noises that proved an embarrassing sort of heat.

"You're doing this so passionately," Ingrid remarked, her voice feeling spacey on its way past her lips as she took a few awkward, unsteady steps forward. Her fingers fretted with the hem of her skirt as she watched, as she tried to make sense of the creeping feelings slowly dawning over her, wondering how exactly to reconcile them and deal with a growing need to give in to something that felt oh so very guilty. She was captivated by what she saw, watching as Dorothea's head bobbed about steadily and her tongue moved with such confidence. Dorothea's confidence was always something to be marveled at and envied, and it was within that growing heat that she found herself feeling lots of messy and hot want.

Byleth wasn't able to deal with this for much longer. All the growing heat and wild lust getting to him provided a groundless swell of lots of messy, hazy emotions he felt completely detached from, spiraling into deep frustration and removed from any real understanding of how to contain these sensations, but he knew he wanted to keep taking them, wanted to embrace the growing pulses of unruly feelings that simply would not let up. "I'm going to cum," he said, and it came out more like an admission of guilt than like fair warning to Dorothea, who delighted and moaned as she slobbered all over his ass with even less composure, just going at it with raw fervor and seeking to unravel him as hard as she could.

The stubbornness and steady, forward pressure that Dorothea applied was absolutely merciless. Having Byleth losing ground to her was all the more exciting and satisfying for how frustrated he was, toiling and twisting in a feeling of complete panic, an utter rush of wicked, heated fervor. Byleth didn't know how to deal with these pleasures, and he found himself ceding ground to Dorothea without a care, heaving and trembling in confused, gasping swells of absolute delight as he succumbed to the idea of losing himself, unraveling under the loving caress of her hand on his cock and her tongue hitting him in places that he still wasn't convinced tongues should go, but he was in far too deep now for any of that to matter as he blew his load all over his thighs and onto the table he was bent over, muttering profanities and heaving under the weird mess of being pretty succinctly 'ruined'.

Dorothea gave one final kiss to her professor's ass hole and drew back, some strands of spit still connecting her lips as she looked to Ingrid, saw the captivated stares and felt so excited to be able to offer this madness up. "Would you like to try next?" she asked.

Ingrid couldn't believe she moved like she did, but she settled down onto her knees behind Byleth, nodding and bringing her hands upon him just as Dorothea had. "If I may."

"You may," Byleth said, but it came out strained and startled. Dorothea had worked her magic on both of them, and now it was time to watch this beautiful crescendo.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
